The Final Battle
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: The Hero has to face the Evil King Ganon and defeat him or die trying. He holds hidden feelings for the Sheikah, will it come out or will it die with him? Will the Hero save Hyrule and its people? Will he save Sheik?
1. Final Battle

**Sheik's POV**

Every sign and spark of life had vanished, all that remained was a cold, stone room filled with the very essence of death. Bodies of guards and monsters, alike, had been slain and scattered across the room as if some sort of morbid decoration for a party. There was blood splattered on every wall and surface, the upturned, shattered tables, the stone floor, and the carpets of the Throne Room of which had been slashed and greatly wrinkled, showing signs of struggle. Among the scattered and splintered spears, I noticed the Hero's bow which was greatly worn from his grip. Avoiding the fallen bodies everywhere, I moved toward it and within seconds I snatched it up. It must've been knocked from his hand when he was trying to use it, for whatever reason, it must've annoyed the Evil King if not, wounded him greatly.

Surely whatever reason that forced the Evil King to rid Link of the Bow must mean he was weakening and slowing down. Distant whispers of blades were carried to my ears as if the wind were carrying them upon its breath, I tucked the bow away safely for the Hero and darted up the stairs towards the sounds. Surely he would want it back afterwards, it would never dawn upon me that he might not make it out alive. I quickened my pace, running up staircase after staircase. In few spots, blood could be seen splattered across the walls along with the tapestries slashed. It was like watching the fight replay over again, I almost could see it. Link forced to duck down or roll to the side to avoid the Evil King's powerful blades. Every few steps, drops of blood stained the red carpet black. I stopped and knelt down, it was still fresh too. I had missed them by minutes, if not, seconds. I rose and returned to moving up the staircase, at last I reached the top. In the room, tiles of the floor were missing. I stepped back and jumped to the center then jumped again to the other side. I ran out the doorway and into the darkened day, black clouds were consuming the usually clear, blue sky. There was blood there too, I noticed vaguely.

Outside on the roof, I looked around. I quickly spotted my object of interest, the Hero of Time. Link, the only outsider who was allowed in the Kokori forest. I barely had time to move before the final blows were struck, I could only stand and watch as it happened. The Evil King, Ganon ran Link through with both of his swords and Link jammed the Master Sword through the skull of Ganon. I noticed a light arrow that had struck Ganon's chest just over his heart. He wasn't pure and so it was eating away at him. That had caused him to knock the bow from his hand, that's why it lay discarded. He was dying from the arrow, I could see from here. His strength was being torn from him quickly as part of him deteriorated. Ganon howled, falling backwards as he tried to pull the Master Sword free. His hands were burnt as he finally fell, dead upon the roof of the castle. The tower that Ganon himself had created when he took over Hyrule.

The Tower shuddered, without the magic of the Evil King to hold it up anymore it began to cave in and collapse. I hurried over toward Link, wrenching free the blades. Wincing slightly as the burned through my bandages on my hands, I hefted Link over my shoulder. I turned toward the Master Sword and wrenched it free of the remains of the Evil King. He was no more, a golden piece of the Triforce lay within the ashes. I picked this up too and tucked both away, one into my pocket and the other back in its sheathe. I didn't notice as the piece of the Triforce sank into my skin, I had no time to go back through the tower. I ran toward the edge and jumped off the edge, unexpectedly, I had landed on a path that lead downward toward the ground.

**To be continued...**


	2. Dead

**Sheik's POV.**

Without time to wait, I had jumped down from pathway to pathway, avoiding going inside at all costs, unlike Zelda. I could be more sensible, because going into a collapsing tower wasn't very smart on anyone's behalf. Especially mine, especially when the Hero could be dying, I didn't have time to stop and tend to his injuries at the top of the falling tower. We'd be crushed or thrown from it if I had stayed there with the body of Link.

Finally reaching the ground floor, I darted across the bridge that connected the opposite ground to the castle's entrance, it began to crumble underfoot. Not a good thing, never a good thing when a magical bridge begins to collapse underfoot. Throwing the Hero across the bridge to the solid ground where it was safe, I lunged toward him and the other side. I hung from the ledge of the cliff, the lava below becoming hotter and more noticeable by the second. If I didn't do something fast, I'd be charred to death and there would be nothing left of me.

Luckily, I was agile enough to push my feet up and over my head before slamming onto solid ground. I felt and heard my arm snap right in the middle, the strain had been to much for my lithe form but I didn't have much choice. It was be charred and die, or live and break an arm. I preferred to live and suffer with the lack of the ability to use my arm. I had to make sure the hero lived though, gingerly pushing myself up with my good arm, I walked over to him and knelt before him. The wounds were deep and he was fading fast, he wouldn't last long unless he got some major healing sessions and fast.

I felt around for the Triforce piece in my pocket but it was gone, "shit...I couldn't have dropped it..." I growled in frustration, "no! Goddesses help me....you're hero needs you...the world needs you... Help..." my voice faded to whispers as I placed my hand over the wounds of the hero. _My hero_, I couldn't let him be torn from me, not like this. Not ever, I refused to give up so easily. "No! Damn it! Live!" I snarled, doing what I could to heal up his wounds to the best of my ability. "Live Link! _Live damn it!_ You must! For the sake of the world and the sake of Hyrule! Live!" I didn't know if I was too late to save him or what but I couldn't give up so easily. My energy went fast, I was tired and I collapsed over him. I couldn't find the strength to get back up again, what was the use if he was dead? My life would be meaningless without him, I needed him, even if he didn't need me...I loved him.  
"Please...live..." I murmured before passing out. _"Please..."_

**Link's POV.**

As I faced Ganon, I ducked and rolled to avoid his evil magical blades. I had already been struck once by them and I was bleeding severely from that, I couldn't give up. Hyrule needed to be saved, even if it meant my life. Chasing him up the stairs of the castle, my blood spilled across the stairs and the carpets of the wall. My hand prints of blood were left behind as I neared the top of the castle. My bow was knocked from my hand out of his irritation, a light arrow struck in his chest. It was eating him alive and he could feel it, I could see it destroying him slowly. The roof, Ganon had stopped, standing in the middle with his swords at the ready. This monster couldn't be allowed to live, Gerudo King or not, he couldn't live. I wouldn't take the chance of him being able to come back, I wouldn't seal him away, I _would_ kill him.

He had to die, I charged, raising the Master Sword for the possible final battle of our lives. _Sheik...I'm sorry...I couldn't tell you how I felt for I feared I would be rejected... You're far more important to me than you could ever imagine, don't think ill of me for leaving you behind. I love you...my mysterious Sheikah. Live for me, do not seek revenge for a dead man on a dead man. Live for Hyrule, I know you can be strong. Do not follow me unless it is of the last resort, when your time comes,_ _I will be waiting._ I thought as the battle commenced for the future of Hyrule.

So _many_ memories of the Sheikah and myself had passed through my mind, I was hardly aware of the inflictions I was receiving, I was determined to kill the Evil King off once and for all. His descendants would never exist in future struggles of Hyrule, I would be sure to end it here. I thought I was going to die, I probably was but I would not think of this now.

The Sheikah's voice ran through my head, _"Deep affection becomes true love..."_ Tears form from my eyes as I sink my blade deep into Ganon's head, it struck true but so did his blades. Blood came forth, dripping from my lips. I was going to die, there was no way I would recover from this. This is the_ end,_ Sheik_...Sheik....I'm sorry....I couldn't live....for you...._

I felt myself fall, my back slamming against the cold ground. My blood was spreading, warming it beneath me. At least I won't die cold... I laughed feebly at the thought before coughing more blood onto my green tunic. My last glimpse as I turned my head to the side, was of the Sheikah, the very one I felt myself dying for. This was it, he would live while I would die. And he would witness it, how the fates were so cruel to us all. I feebly reached for the Sheikah, my heart ached for him, damn the gods for this cruelty. My head fell and hit the ground, I didn't move after that.

I blacked out after that, assuming I was dead. I found myself, my spirit self looking around in an unending darkness. I expected to see some sort of light coming for me, an unruly, beautiful angel. No angel came for me, but what I saw was truly beautiful. The goddesses shone forth from the shadows, their Triforce pieces behind them. The Triforce that I fought so hard to protect, _'my goddesses.'_ I knelt before them, closing my eyes with my head down. There was no ground beneath my feet but it felt quite solid.

_'Arise, young Hero. You have protected what we created and you have saved your world, our world which we created. All of the creatures there, you have saved them and we owe you our thanks. In turn, normally you would die and join us in our palace. But you will return to your body, you will live, your body will be healed, and you will be revered. Respected and honored above all others, our Hero.'_ They spoke at once, it sounded like bells, soft yet not unheard. Rough, but beautiful.

Din spoke, _'Young hero, it is time.'_ _'You must return,'_ Farore continued._ 'He is waiting...so is everyone else. Awaken Hero of Time, take your title, embrace who you are, and live young Link.'_

I could feel my body again, I felt as if I was sinking, being anchored down at the bottom of the ocean. It hurt for a moment then faded, I felt heavy, like I couldn't move. I felt as heavy as lead, I winced, feeling a burning in my stomach and my chest. Once it faded, I felt a weight on my torso, I looked up to see who it was. It was the Sheikah, my Sheikah whom I loved dearly and died for. I laid my head down again, calming my heartbeat so I could sleep with ease. "Sheik...." I whispered. "_Sheik_.....wake up....." I spoke softly, hoping he'd awaken before blacking out once more. As much adrenaline that was rushing through my veins, I couldn't keep my eyes open.


	3. Gone

**Recap:**

**Link's POV.**

I could feel my body again, I felt as if I was sinking, being anchored down at the bottom of the ocean. It hurt for a moment then faded, I felt heavy, like I couldn't move. I felt as heavy as lead, I winced, feeling a burning in my stomach and my chest. Once it faded, I felt a weight on my torso, I looked up to see who it was. It was the Sheikah, my Sheikah whom I loved dearly and died for. I laid my head down again, stilling my heartbeat until it couldn't be felt. "Sheik...." I whispered. "Sheik.....wake up....." I spoke softly, hoping he'd awaken before blacking out once more.

______

**Sheik's POV.**

I heard his voice, the voice of my angel. I stirred myself to wake, I was still laying across his body. Wincing from the broken arm, I roused myself from my forced slumber. I felt around the Hero's torso and stomach, it was unbeliveable. The wounds he had were gone! Maybe, something Miraculous happened! He has to be alive! He has to be! "Link...?" my voice was hoarse, I shook him gently. "Link...? Wake up...its time to go back...Hyrule will be waiting..." I pushed myself to my feet, cradling my shattered arm. "Come on...wake up...I can't' carry you..." I nudged his side with my foot lightly. 'Wake up, damn it,' I thought. "you have to live...." I muttered aloud. "I can't go back with a dead, useless Hero...it'll be my fault if I do..."

I knelt, doing my best to hoist him up and onto my shoulder. I turned back to the ruins of the castle, they faded before my eyes. The original castle was back and Zelda would surely be waiting inside. Knowing her, she's very resourceful, I made my trek away from the castle to the outer walls of Castle Town. Hopefully Epona would be there...and I could lead Link away until he woke up. As I had hoped, Epona was there, skitish but there. I threw Link over the back of her and lead her away toward the forest. I wouldn't want him to end up anywhere else, not Lon Lon Ranch nor the castle. The forest was his home, I could take him to Kariko village but it would be too obvious of a place. The forest it was, I would take him to his home, even if the Kokori there didn't like it.

Leading the horse there was the easy part, getting her in was another story. She was skitish going across the bridge but otherwise there was no problem. As we neared the house of Link, I had somehow managed to get him up the ladder and inside. I tethered Epona to the ladder and took her saddle bags up. I left the Hero on his bed while I curled up in the corner, wrapping my arm up tight to prevent its movement. Once finished, I laid down and fell asleep on the floor. I folded up a blanket and used it as a pillow, using the other to lay on for comfort.

**Link's POV.**

I woke up in the house I grew up in, vaguely aware of the soft breathing nearby. I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck. One hell of a nap...huh? I looked over toward the sounds that I almost quickly notice. "Well what do you know..." I murmured under my breath. "Look who it is..." I quietly got to my feet and climbed from the small house. I knew he'd definately notice if he woke up while I was gone. If so, I'd probably only be tackled out the door again once I got back. Gods...I hope he hasn't strained himself too much gettin me here. And the Kokori, hope they didn't give him trouble. I'd have to talk to the deku sprout about this one, which reminds me. By now the Deku sprout had grown into a miniature Deku Tree.

I went to gather food while Sheik slept, I hope he won't mind fruit and vegetables. They haven't eaten meat here as far as I've known, vegetarians...what can I say? That they're ego-istical stuck up punks that never grow up no matter how old they get? Nah, that'd be a disgrace to them, I wouldn't do that, having lived here and all. I respect them, even if they don't know who I am. They probably think that the younger me will return someday or that I'm dead. They've no idea that I saved them all at the cost of my life, but thanks to the goddesses, it wasn't my time yet. All heroes die young, its probably true though. If it wasn't for the Sheikah, I'd probably be dead to the point that not even the goddesses could save me. I'm glad the Sheikah was there...I wouldn't be here if he wasn't.

I continued to gather food until the pack I had brought with me was full before starting back to the house. I think that only Saria knows who I am, being the Sage of the Forest and all. She was always a smart girl, kind as well, I'm glad she befriended me all those years ago. I probably would've turned out differently had she not and I had been left alone. I slung the pack over my back and climbed the ladder, peering inside to see if Sheik was awake yet or not. I caught sight of him, he was holding something. My hat? I self conciously felt the top of my head, it was gone. Damn...I didn't realize it wasn't there. I took a deep breath and walked inside, staring at the wall as I set the pack of food down beside the microscopic bed I had slept on.

Expecting to be ambushed or at least lunged at, I sat on the bed and rested my head back against the wall. The Sheikah didn't seem to notice as I glanced at him. I debated on whether or not I should say something, curiousity won over fear. "Sheik...?" I called his name, curious as to what was going through his mind. That seemed to get his attention as he looked over at me suspiciously. Was something wrong? I looked down at my tunic and felt for anything wrong. Oh, right. I was still covered in blood, I sighed and sat up to pull of the tunic for another one on that I had. The red one, it had been my favorite out of the three I owned since I got it. I wasn't sure why, but I had an liking for the color red. It calmed me for some reason.

I was vaguely aware as Sheik rose and stopped me from putting the tunic on, he knelt before me, running his hand over my torso. I gave an involuntary shudder, his hand was warm. Almost hot, burning to the touch. It sent flames coursing through my veins, my stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots. That tingling feeling that one gets when they have a crush, butterflies or something they call it. I stared down at the Sheikah as he examined my torso, watching as realization at what he was doing hit him. I gave a low laugh and recieved in turn, a hit in my chest. I winced, realizing how sore it was there. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning. Giving a low hiss, I rubbed the spot gently so the pain would subside. He was mad, possibly even pissed at me for something.


	4. Anger

**Recap:**

I was vaguely aware as Sheik rose and stopped me from putting the tunic on, he knelt before me, running his hand over my torso. I gave an involuntary shudder, his hand was warm. Almost hot, burning to the touch. It sent flames coursing through my veins, my stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots. That tingling feeling that one gets when they have a crush, butterflies or something they call it. I stared down at the Sheikah as he examined my torso, watching as realization at what he was doing hit him. I gave a low laugh and recieved in turn, a hit in my chest. I winced, realizing how sore it was there. That was going to leave a bruise in the morning. Giving a low hiss, I rubbed the spot gently so the pain would subside. He was mad, possibly even pissed at me for something.

_________

**Sheik's POV.**

I woke up and looked around the room, Link was gone! Where the hell was he!? I began to panic, but decided it best to not leave the house. I noticed the hat that had fallen off his head and went over to pick it up. I sat on the bed for a while, staring at it, remembering all the times Link had lost it or worse. Several times myself, I took it from him without him noticing or knowing it was me. It was fun to see his reaction, I couldn't help but laugh at the old times before everything. Even if we grew up together as childhood friend, I would be the same as I am now. I winced, my laughter causing my broken arm to move. The bone had set, I could only hope it healed correctly.

Standing up from the bed, I carried the hat back to the corner I had slept in. Dropping it onto the bedroll, I sat gingerly so I wouldn't disrupt my arm anymore than I already had. I laid back, closing my eyes so I could sleep for a little longer. I fell into sleep quickly, but before long I could hear footsteps coming toward the house. If it was one of the Kokori, I wouldn't be happy. I just wanted to sleep, how hard was that? Just leave me alone, damn. I sat up and looked at the hat, staring hard at it. I frowned darkly, memories came to me out of nowhere. The time when I followed Link to Death Mountain Crater...I don't know how he stood that heat. I was sweating like hell in there, my suit had stuck to me more than it usually did then. Though he did have the heat resistant tunic, I guess thats one way to settle it.

I sighed, my words ringing loud and clear in my head. Well, just one part of them anyway. "Deep affection...becomes true love..." I murmured them just as I had that day. The Dragon, Volvagia, was alive and well once again. Ganon had intended to feed the Goron race to the beast, Link had saved them all from the Dragon just as he had rid the Dodongo's Cavern of Dodongo's. Twice, he saved them from starvation and famine as well as being eaten. Twice the Hero to the Gorons. I didn't look up as the Hero came in, I sensed his presence. A habit to tell who was coming, I just remained where I was. I didn't look at him until he called my name.

Looking up at him, I knew my face was stern and serious. He frowned at this and looked down, probably thinking that something was wrong. He felt the tunic he wore, it was still covered in blood. His blood. Realization dawned upon him as he stripped the tunic off and dug into his bag for another one, his red one. He pulled it out and proceeded to put it on, I rose and stopped him. He must've been distracted because he was surprised when I did. I traced my hand down his torso, drawing an involuntary shudder from him. I smirked behind my cowl, I realized what I had just done. I pulled my hand back, thankful for the cowl upon my face as a faint blush set in upon my face.

He laughed, I didn't find this funny so I hit him with as much force as possible. He winced, hissing in pain. It must've still been sore there, but for some reason I didn't care. He deserved a little pain for laughing, sure he was run through with dark, evil, magical blades. He had been healed of that, I had it much worse right now. My arm had been broken trying to save his body in the very least, as well as his life. My energy had been practically been striped from me as I healed him as best as I could. I didn't realize how bad it had hurt him and I probably wouldn't for the next several days.

I sat upon my bedroll and laid down again, closing my eyes to sleep. I heard footsteps and the sounds of a door closing. I barely glanced up as I felt a weight upon my waist, I opened my eyes, staring blankly at the Hero. If he was trying to make up for whatever he did, probably leaving without leaving a note behind, it worked because I was distracted. Whatever brought this on suddenly, I was surprised, though hardly pleased. "What is it?" I asked, almost coldly. When I didn't recieve an answer, I was tempted to shove him off. "What do you want?" I asked again, becoming slightly annoyed. No answer again, I gave him a shove, pushing him off as I rolled over on my side to sleep. I began to fall asleep, curling up slightly as I buried myself under the blanket. It was warm, comfortable too so I fell asleep quickly. I slept for a good solid three or so hours before I was awoken by a whimper.

I lifted my head, looking around for the source of the noise, my eyes stopped and rested on the Hero. Was he crying? No it couldn't have been, he's a tougher person than that. I shrugged and went under again, falling back into sleep. Several more hours past before I was woken up by a wet tongue, rapidly licking my face. Okay I knew that couldn't be Link, he wouldn't do that. I covered my face to stop the tongue from colliding with my face. Something pulled the blanket away, damn. Was this thing like some super genius puppy or what? I opened my eyes, scanning the room for Link. He wasn't there but I shifted my gaze toward what had assaulted my face. That was no puppy, it was a full grown wild wolf! I backed up against the wall as far as I could, I panicked as I thought of something that I could do. How would one get up here anyway!? They can't jump that high, can they? Aw fuck, where's the damn Hero when you need him.


End file.
